As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wire-to-board connector 104 including a board connector 100, which is mounted on a circuit board, and a wire connector 103 which is connected to terminals of a plurality of wires 101. This wire-to-board connector 104 is a low-profile vertical mating connector which is a wire leveling type in which the wires 101 are pulled out in parallel to the circuit board.
The board connector 100 includes a board-side housing 105 and a mounting assistant fitting 106 which is made of metal and is attached to the board-side housing 105. The mounting assistant fitting 106 has an engaging opening 107 formed therein.
On the other hand, the wire connector 103 includes a wire-side housing 108. A side portion of the wire-side housing 108 is connected with a side lock member 109 which extends downward. A side engaging projecting portion that projects inwardly is formed on an inner surface of the side lock member 109.
The side engaging projecting portion of the side lock member 109 of the wire connector 103 is engaged with the engaging opening 107 of the mounting assistant fitting 106 of the board connector 100, thereby allowing the wire connector 103 to be locked with the board connector 100.